


Truth or Drink

by Keep_It_Regal (Steampunk_d)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Drinking Games, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-02 15:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16789771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steampunk_d/pseuds/Keep_It_Regal
Summary: It's girls night out... and that means drinking. Which leads to what else? Drinking games of course!





	1. Truth or Drink

**Author's Note:**

> I could continue this, I suppose.

"Truth or drink?"

"Uh, no." Regina stared incredulously at Emma.

"Uh, yes. It's the rules." Emma made a 'see' gesture toward Ariel who had irritatingly interjected her two scales worth. Regina was still trying to work out how exactly she got invited.

"Shut up, guppy." She was playful about her reply. "I am NOT playing truth or drink. Certainly not with three, already, drunken fairy tales."

"I'm a real girl." slipped past Emma's lips before she even realized what was going to come out. 

Snow and Ariel processed simultaneously, glanced at Emma for an instant before the three of them burst out laughing.

Emma was the first to notice the crack in Regina's composure. The way the edges of her mouth turned up just slightly right before a full smile emerged. She cocked an eyebrow at Regina and grinned.

That was all it took for the Mayor to loosen her grip on decorum. She laughed at the way Emma looked so proud of herself. Regina could see that look in Emma eyes; she had surprised herself with her own wit.

"Come on Regina. We'll let you go first."

The way Emma singsonged the offer was more than she could handle. Maybe, it was because Henry had used the tactic as a child, or maybe it was something else, unique really. Either way, Regina knew she had already lost the battle, but she could at least make this fun.

"Fine, Emma, truth or drink?"


	2. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the truth is hard to swallow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pay attention to the rating change. I know where this is going now.

Emma felt the twist of apprehension curling her stomach into knots. Regina wore a look of murderous satisfaction. She dutifully refilled the empty shot glasses on the table in front of them.

"Well," she said setting down the bottle a little too vigorously, "Emma?"

Flight won the day and Emma shot back an ounce of really bad tequila, before grinning grimly, raising the glass, and setting it back on the table. The spirits burned her throat still as she looked at Regina, who sat there looking almost victorious. As if she had known Emma would rather drink the whole bottle than open herself up to any number of questions she wasn't ready to answer.

Emma studied the other three women in the room. Ariel had a pinkish glow at the tip of her nose, Snow was cheerfully buzzing, and Regina sat as if she were too good to even be there. Emma weighed her options carefully before speaking. 

"Mom. Truth or Drink?"

Snow squeaked when she heard her name. "Uhm, truth!"

Regina sat up suddenly interested. The chance to catch Snow in an innocent lie and force her to drink twice was too irresistible.

"Have you ever," Emma looked victoriously from her mother to Regina, "had a sex dream about Regina?" Emma sat back in her chair, draping one arm over the back of it, and leaning into a comfortable position to watch the chaos unfold.

Snow eyebrows merged with her hairline as she picked up her shot and downed it.

"Snow, you didn't choose drink." Ariel stated matter-of-factly while she refilled Snow's glass.

Regina glared at Emma, who scrunched up her nose slightly in a mocking gesture. She turned slowly back to Snow who seemed to be pretending to search her memory. She looked incredibly uncomfortable. Ariel tapped Snow's shoulder, causing her to startle.

"I uh,"

"You don't have to answer th-." Regina stated, as though it were up to her to make all the rules.

"Yes." The answer came so quietly that Emma almost lost it in the white noise of the room. She let her chair, which she had been balancing on only two legs, slam back down on Regina's hardwood floor; earning her a brief look of disgust from the homeowner.

'Mom!"

"It was right after you came home from Seattle, or back from the past, or never mind. I missed you and you were so different, and stuff like that makes your subconscious,"

"It's fine Snow." Regina put the girl out of her misery. This time, though, it was Regina who drank. Not her shot, but a generous mouthful straight from the bottle. Followed by one more for good measure. "I believe it's your turn."


End file.
